yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 093
"The Destructive Duel Machine" is the ninety-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 14, 2016. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Sergey Volkov vs. Sergey.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. 'Turn 1: Jack Jack Normal Summons " ". As he controls a "Red" monster, Jack Special Summons " " in Attack Position via its own effect, at the cost of halving its ATK and DEF. Jack tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" with the Level 6 "Red Wolf" to Synchro Summon " " in Attack Position. Jack Sets a card. '''Turn 2: Sergey As there is a Field Spell Card on the field, Sergey Special Summons " " from his hand in Attack Position its own effect. He Normal Summons " ". He then activates " ", which lets him Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon simultaneously with monsters he controls. He tunes the Level 5 "Stone Sweeper" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Line Walker" to Synchro Summon " " in Attack Position and then fuses "Stone Sweeper" with "Line Walker" on his field to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position. Sergey activates the effect of "Line Walker", banishing it from the Graveyard to Special Summon a monster on the field. He targets "Scarlight". Sergey activates the effect of "Geo Kraken", destroying all monsters Jack controls that were Special Summoned this turn and inflicting 800 damage for each. Jack finds and activates the Action Card " ", letting him negate the effect of a monster his opponent controls and inflict 500 damage. He negates the effects of "Geo Kraken" (Sergey 4000 → 3500). Sergey Sets a card. '''Turn 3: Jack Jack activates the effect of "Scarlight", letting him destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field with ATK less than or equal to its own and inflict 500 damage per monster. "Geo Griffin" and "Geo Kraken" are destroyed (Sergey 3500 → 2500). Sergey finds an Action Card. As an "Earthbound" monster Sergey controls was destroyed, the effect of "Geo Griffin" activates, letting him target and destroy a monster his opponent controls, but Jack activates the effect of the "Red Gardna" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. "Scarlight" attacks directly, but Sergey activates his face-down "Earthbound Beginning" as he has 3000 or fewer Life Points and he is being attacked directly. The battle damage is halved (Sergey 2500 → 1000) and Sergey may activate a Field Spell Card from his Deck. He activates "Earthbound Plain", which will let players add a second Action Card to their hand if they already have 1 in it, then banish that card to reduce the ATK of all monsters their opponent controls by 300 and inflict 300 damage to their opponent. Sergey finds an Action Card and banishes it with "Earthbound Plain" ("Scarlight" 3000 → 2700, Jack 4000 → 3700). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.